


Hidden Truth

by Anonymous



Series: Guardian Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With Shiro missing, Raven and the team tries to figure out how to protect the universe with their new dynamics while someone who has been outcasted has returned to take their right full place within the empire and another familiar face that Raven thought she would never see again.The only characters that I own are the main character Raven and her family.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Guardian Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465387
Collections: Anonymous





	Hidden Truth

Coran looked through his data pad before entering the infirmary to see all the pods up. Each one contained four of the paladins who were hit by the komar, Allura who was drained by the giant teleduv and Antok and Thace who were both injured by druids.

“How are they doing?” Coran asked keeping his voice down as Ulaz and Harlow monitored the pods.

“They’re all doing alright. The paladins and Allura should be out in the next few Vargas. Thace and Antok will take longer but will still make a full recovery.” Ulaz explained, Coran nodded and glanced over toward the medical cots were on the other side of the medical bay.

“Good, how are those two,” all three of them glanced back at Raven, who was curled up on her side on one of the cot, fast asleep with a blanket up to her chin her and Kolivan sleep on the floor leaning against the cot with a blanket over him as well.

“A few cuts and bruised and clearly exhausted but will be alright. We tried to get both of them to sleep in proper beds but neither of them wanted to leave.” Harlow explained only causing Coran to smile.

“As long as they are resting. Slav and I are going to move the castle to a quieter sector before going over repairs. Keep watch of them.”

“We will,” Harlow said, Coran nodded before leaving the infirmary. Harlow and Ulaz glanced at Raven before back at the pods that the paladins were in.

“Do you think they will be alright, with Shiro?” Harlow asked, glancing over at Keith and Allura’s pod as the two were the ones closes to the black paladin.

“We can only hope.”

\---------

1 and ½ months later

\--------

Raven pushed herself faster, glancing back at and immediately regretting. It was some kind of Galra land rover that was chasing after her as it plowed down the trees. A cliff appeared up ahead, a smirk appeared on the girl’s face. She jumped a fallen tree before leaping off of the cliff, turned back and stabbed her double blade into the cliff to stop the fall. The vehicle tried to screech to a halt but flying over the cliff.

Raven watched as the rover hitting the side of the cliff as it fell before exploding at the bottom. She let a sigh before looking back up at the top, she cursed to herself and started to climb. Raven knows she should have been using her bow to shoot a grabbing arrow, but she needs two hand for that, and her jet pack was busted so the only way up is by climbing.

Raven got near the top and went to grab a rock that came lose, she lost her footing and grip with her other hand. She screamed as she started plunging down, all the sudden something wrapped around her wrist. Raven looked up, giving a cheeky smile at the Blade who had grabbed her, using his tail and other arm to hold himself up from falling down with Raven.

“Why do you do this?” Antok grumbled before pulling her up on the cliff.

She released a breath as Antok stood nearby when there was a roar. The two looked up to see Grey flying in. She opened her mouth and allowed them inside before flying toward a city that overlooked the forest. Grey landed next to the other lions as there was a crowd that was cheering for them.

“You guys alright?” Lance asked as Raven and Antok walked up.

“Ya, the Galra’s land rover has been taking care off.”

“You mean by taking care of it by having you jumped off a cliff and then it flies over you and down the cliff.” Antok explained and Raven gave an innocent shrug.

“I don’t know what you are… ow!” Raven grumble and rubbed her head after Antok smacked her with his tail.

“Kits.” Antok walked next to Kolivan who gave a rare chuckle while Raven came up to Lance and Hunk who were with the leader of the planet, Xuanya.

“Thank you, paladins, for releasing us from the empires grasp.” The leader explained, raising his four arms causing everyone to cheer however Raven quickly noticed the disgusted look on the leader’s face when he took a glance at the Blades. “However, might I ask why did you bring… them here.” He whispered toward the paladins so his people couldn’t hear but enough for the blades to hear, fully aware of their advance hearing.

“The Blade of Marmora are one of our most trusted allies and without them we wouldn’t have been able to defeat Zarkon himself.” Lance explained.

The leader nodded but still skeptical, “I see, anyway thank you again for your services and Xuanya will be on Voltron’s side to take down the galra once and for all.” The paladins shook hands with the leader before they headed off back toward where the lions and the blades’ ship were parked.

“God, I hate people like that.” Raven grumbled as Lance and Hunk nodded in agreement as they headed toward the lions while the Kolivan, Antok and the other bladers head to their own ship. They said their goodbyes to one another since the paladins headed back to the castle while the Blades head back to their headquarters.

It had been a month and half since the battle with Zarkon and Shiro’s disappearance. Its been hard on the team, everyone didn’t know what to do for the first week.

Allura has been mostly quiet. The first week she wouldn’t leave her room and she would only allow Coran to see her to bring foods. Allura spent most of her time in the bridge talking with world leaders. She would seem upbeat toward them but soon as the meeting would end, she would become quiet again. The team could see the bags under her eyes but when ever they would try and talk to the princess she would just smile and say she was ok.

Pidge has mostly been held up in a lab that she had found. Even though most of her stuff was in Green’s hanger, Pidge didn’t want Green to be able to drag her out while she was in the middle of working even if that had been for over 24 hours. She wouldn’t even come out for food or drinks so the paladins would have to leave things outside her door for her to have and Pidge would leave the empty plates in the same spot as they were placed. The only person she would let in was Raven, so when Pidge would be hold up too long it was up to her to get the younger girl to take a break and rest.

Keith has been coming in and out of the castle searching for Shiro where the battle took place. He would be gone for days before Red would force him to come back to rest. However, Keith didn’t listen much to the advice and would train until Red would let him back out with supplies and the process would repeat. They would try and talk to him, but the red paladin would just snap back and would try to avoid them as much as possible when Keith was back on the castle.

Hunk, Lance and Raven have been holding down the fort with the blades help to put up the illusion that everything was fine so allies won’t lose hope or enemies won’t attack. It’s been working so for about how long could they hold this up.

Raven landed down in Grey’s hanger and climbed out of the lion before she appeared in her other form next to her paladin. Raven gave Grey a pat before they headed to the girl’s room. She took a long shower before getting changed into a comfy set of clothes. She heads straight for the bridge for the debrief which didn’t take to long before heading back toward the paladins’ rooms, more specifically a certain one. However, the person she wanted wasn’t there, Raven just sighed and headed across the castle.

When she got to the doors , Green pacing back and forth, whining soon as she spotted Raven and Grey. Grey went to comfort the lioness while Raven knocked and hear a ‘come in’ before slowly opening it. Raven peaked her head into to see a tuff of brown hair hidden behind a laptop on a large desk. She walked around it before sitting on top the desk, staring down at the person behind the laptop.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t having to come get you.” Raven stated, Pidge just grumbled not even looking up at her. “You promised you would be resting when I got back from the mission.”

“Well I didn’t think you would be back this early.”

“Pidge,” Raven warned, the girl stopped typing before leaning back against the chair and looking up at Raven. She could clearly see the exhaustion on the younger girl’s face. “You need to rest, your obviously tried which won’t help you find them any faster.” Pidge just looked down, not meeting Raven’s eyes.

“How about this?” Pidge looked up, “if you come out and rest, I would spend the rest of my afternoon cuddling with you and I’ll even make you a milkshake.” That’s when the sparks formed in her eyes.

“Really?” Raven just smiled and closed Pidge’s laptop, leaning down in front of the girl.

“Really.” Pidge held up her arms and Raven rolled her eyes before jumping down. Raven put her back toward Pidge, allowing the green paladin to jump on. Raven held Pidge’s thighs and hiked the girl up so she can wrap her arms around Raven’s neck before making the trek.

Green and Grey immediately looked up to see Raven carrying Pidge out. Green let out a rumble before her and Green followed their paladins. Raven originally headed toward the kitchen when there was a soft snoring coming from Pidge. She smiled and headed back toward the rooms, more specially hers.

Pidge would claim that Raven’s bed is bigger which she doesn’t believe but goes along with it as it is nearly impossible to get into Pidge’s with all of her… stuff. Grey opened the door; Green went in and pulled the blankets back allowing Raven to lay Pidge down. Raven pulled the blankets up to Pidge’s shoulder before plucking off her glasses and set them on the dresser. Green jumped on the bed and curled up at her paladin’s feet.

**“Where are you going?”** Raven turned back as Grey stared at her.

“I promised I would make her a milkshake; I won’t be long.” Grey gave a nodded, sitting down in front of the bed, Raven smiled before heading out the room.

Raven walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. She pulled out the jug of milk and a tub of space ice cream, thank you Kaltenecker. Raven placed them into the Altean blender that looks more like a death machine but what ever. She let it blend for about a minute before pouring it into a glass, adding the whipped cream and piece of fruit.

“Hey Raven,” Raven turned and smiled to see Hunk and Lance coming in with their lions. Judging by their damp hair they two probably got showers too.

“Hey what are you guys doing here.”

“I’m going to make sweets; Lance wanted some company, so he came too. Is Pidge still in her hideout?” Hunk asked as Raven put away the milkshake to keep it cold.

“No, I convinces her to rest if I made her a milkshake but she fell asleep before I even got close to the kitchen to I put her to bed with Green and Grey watching while I made it for when she wakes up.”

“Aww, look a you being a good girlfriend.”

“She not my girlfriend.” Raven was bright red and grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Not yet,” Lance teased, and Raven growled at him, only causing the boy to laugh.

“Do you guys know when Keith is coming back?” Raven asked, still grumbling

**“Red informed us that she is letting her paladin look for another few of your earth hours before coming back.”** Blue informed them and Raven nodded.

“We needed to do something about this, not just about Keith but Pidge too.” Hunk stated, causing the others to think.

“We should have a team meeting or something and figure out what to do because are getting suspicious about what’s going on with Voltron.” Lance stated before looking down at the lions. “How…. How’s Black?” Yellow and Blue looked at one another.

**“Her body is almost completely healed but she is still not responding to us.”** Yellow explained and Blue just curled up, clearly upset.

“Well I say for now we solve the other problems first since Black is still healing, want to do the meeting after dinner since everyone will most likely be there.” Lance stated and the others agreed, they were quiet again as they sat around.

Raven noticed Lance looked down at Blue and it was obvious the two were having a conversation about something. The boy announced he was off to take a nap and Blue quickly followed after him leaving Raven, Yellow and Hunk behind. However, that didn’t last long when Raven felt a familiar present in her mind.

**“Pidge is awake.”** Grey informed her paladin through their link and Raven nodded grabbing the milkshake, telling Hunk she will see him later, heading back to her room. Raven knocked on the door to let Pidge know that she was back before going in. Pidge sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes, looking at the grey paladin.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Raven handed the girl the shake, sitting down on the bed next to her. “I was hoping you would sleep a little more.”

“You promised cuddles,” Pidge mumbled as she drank her shake, Raven only chuckled.

“That is true, so move over.” The green paladin moved toward the wall causing her lion to grumble at the movement. Raven climbed in under the covers and brought out her data pad while Pidge rested her head against the older girl’s shoulders. Grey also jumped in and laid next to Green, using the lioness back as a head rest.

It didn’t take long for Pidge to finish her milkshake and promptly fell back asleep. Raven just smiled at her and placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead before looking back at the pad. Now that Pidge isn’t awake and probably won’t be for a few hours it allowed Raven to look up locations for their first date. With everything going on it will be a while be they actually could go but Raven might as well plan ahead.

An hour before dinner is when Pidge woke up and headed to get a shower with her lion in toe. As soon as the younger girl left was when Raven got a notification on her data pad, Keith was almost back. She got and headed straight for Red hanger with Grey behind her. It didn’t take too long for Raven to get there to see Keith just coming out of the red lion just before the lioness appeared in her other form.

“Hey Keith,” Raven called as she walked up.

“Hey,” Keith mumbled, keeping his head low, trying to hide the bags under his eyes and how pale he was but it didn’t hide the fact that he was clearly exhausted. Raven could only assume that Keith didn’t sleep much out while he was out there.

“Dinner should be in about an hour, so you have plenty of time to get a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. Also, afterwards we decided to do a team meeting in the lounge so don’t think about going any where.” Raven informed him, the boy only nodded and headed back toward the rooms.

**“Don’t you worry,”** Raven looked down at Red who glanced up at the Grey paladin. **“I’ll make sure he comes.”** Raven smiled down at the lioness.

“Thanks Red,” the lioness rumbled in response before chasing after her paladin leaving Raven and Grey behind.

**“Your worried for him.”**

“Ya, its just this is worse than last time.” Raven explained, Grey purred, bumping her paladin’s shoulder causing the girl to automatically raised her hand and placing it on the lioness head.

**“Don’t worry, it will all work out, the lions and I already had talks about what we should do next.”** Raven nodded.

“I hope you’re right.” Raven said as they stood in silence in front of Red’s shut down mechanical body. “Hey, did we ever tell Coran and Allura about the meeting?”

**“Nope.”**

“We probably should tell them.”

**“Yep.”**

\--------------------------------

Keith pushed opened the bathroom door that led into his room, shirtless with only a pair of grey sweatpants on. He flopped on his bed when a towel was thrown on his head. The boy grumbled and looked up to be staring at his lion before sitting up to dry his hair.

**“You can’t keep doing this to yourself Keith.”** Red stated as Keith wouldn’t even look at her.

“I have to find him Red.”

**“I understand that cub,”** Keith slightly blushed and the nickname she had given him. **“But you will only bring harm to yourself. We might have taken out Zarkon but that doesn’t mean the galra empire is going to slow down anytime soon. The universe needs Voltron now more then ever.”**

“How do you suggest we do that Red, but just replacing Shiro and moving on!” Keith snapped back, Red tail slid back and forth.

**“I didn’t say that so don’t you started putting words into my mouth plus I think we both know the answer to who Black has chosen to be her next paladin.”** Her paladin’s eyes widen as he glanced back at her.

“No Red.”

**“Keith, Black chose you to pilot her when Shiro needed help plus Shiro wanted you to take over if something did happen to him.”**

“Red I can’t, I’m not Shiro, I can’t be the leader.” Keith explained when Red hopped on the bed next to him.

**“No, you are not Shiro, you never will be. You will be your own leader and make your own decisions on what is best for the team.”** Keith couldn’t meet the lioness eyes causing her to move closer, laying down so she was more eye level. **“I know this is hard, it’s a big step up but it’s what’s best for the universe. You may become Black’s paladin, but you will always be my cub.”** Keith looked back Red; tears welded in his eyes.

Red purred to the boy and sat up allowing him to wrap his arms around her neck, burying his face in her fur. They sat there for some time, Red kept purring and nuzzled Keith while he cried into her fur. Keith pulled back and wiped the tears away and looked back at the lioness.

“If I do become Black’s paladin, then who will pilot you?” Keith asked.

**“Well, me and the other lions talked about it minus Black about who would be the best to be your second command. Green’s paladin is still quite young and is better at using tech then talking to people. Yellow’s is very sweet and will be a great ambassador one day, but he doesn’t have the right traits to be a leader. As for Grey’s paladin, you and she are best friends and get along great with one another but the problem with that is you two are too much like. You both will sometimes run into something blind without thinking of the conquests giving me and Grey more then enough heart attacks. So, we decided that Blue’s paladin, Lance would be the best choice.”** This threw Keith for a loop.

“Of all people Lance would be the best choice?” Keith questioned and Red nodded.

**“Yes, because you two are opposite of one another, yes you two argue about everything and anything but you both work well together out in the field. He stops you from being implosive and has you think about what is the best move to make during a battle while you can keep him from second guessing himself and making the boy confident in his own abilities. Allura will take over Lance’s spot and become the next blue paladin as we believe she is ready now to become a paladin.”**

Even though Keith was a little upset that out of all people it had to be Lance, not is crush thank you Rae, but he knew Red was right. There have been plenty of times when Keith and Raven went on a mission together and almost got killed because either they didn’t think it through or some how always find the danger like helping Thace by making a bomb and when the two headed into an abandon alien building and almost getting killed by all the bobby traps inside.

“Alright, I trust your judgement.” Keith said and Red let out a low rumble.

**“Good now go get your face cleaned up as dinner will be soon.”** Red said and Keith chuckled.

“Yes mom,” Keith said sarcastically near a tail whack across the head. He only laughed more before heading to the bathroom while Red gave a low growl.

—————

Raven sat at the dinning table as the others started to sit down however there was still one person that they were missing Keith. She waited for a few more minutes and was about to get up when the red paladin waked in, the girl gave a silent sigh and stayed seated. Hunk passed out dinner and everyone started eating.

They all had small talk with one another when Coran talked about the meeting that some of them wanted to do a meeting in the lounge about everything going on. Almost immediately everyone glanced over at Hunk, Lance and Raven, the boys looked slightly nervous while wasn’t paying much attention, eating the noodles before looking.

“What?” After dinner they all ended up in the lounge with the lions, it was silent. Everyone seem to know what the three paladins were going to say but all stayed quiet.

“It’s been hard ever since Shiro disappeared, but we have to stop acting like this.” Lance explained and everyone was silent allowing him to continue. “Raven, Hunk and I have been out there busting our ass to free planets with Coran’s help, but the universe can’t rely just on three lions, they need Voltron. That doesn’t mean we aren’t going to stop looking for Shiro, because we will find him, I know we will. However, we have to start thinking of how to stop the Galra empire, that’s what Shiro would have wanted.”

“Lance is right,” Everyone turned to Keith who leaned against the far wall. “The universe can’t go on forever without Voltron, we need a plan, well we kind of have one.” Keith glanced down at Red who nodded at him. Raven glanced at everyone else clearly confused as they were before back at Keith.

“What plan?” She asked, Keith and Lance looked at one another before back to Raven.

“We figured out who will be the next black paladin.” Keith said, everyone was silent, waiting for him to answer. “Me.” That’s when a small chuckle, everyone turned to see Pidge hunched over, trying to hold herself together.

“Pidge!” Raven yelled.

“What, I’m sorry ok but no obvious Keith…” Hunk put his hand over the teen’s mouth before turning Keith.

“Can you explains?” Hunk asked and the boy nodded.

“When Shiro, me and Raven were on our way to the Blade of Marmora Shiro wanted to talk to me in private.” Raven nodded, remember getting kicked out of the cockpit before almost getting tossed around like a rag doll.

“He told me that if something ever happened to him, we wanted me to lead Voltron. Shiro had been thinking about if for a while before he told me me. When we all got separated after rescuing Allura, Shiro had these giant lizard things that were trying to kill him. Black couldn’t get up on her own to help him and she allowed me to pilot her.”

“She has chosen you then.” Allura stated, “You all remember what I told you when you all first arrive that a lion chooses it’s pilot. Well after Zarkon betrayed the other paladins and tried to use his bond to force Black to obey him. It was hard for her to trust a new pilot, that’s why it was hard for Shiro to bond with her as he was fighting against Zarkon’s while trying to win Black’s trust after she had been betrayed. If she did allow you to pilot her, that means she does trust you to a degree, so you will be the next black paladin of Voltron.”

“If Keith’s going to hopefully going to be Black’s pilot, then who will pilot Red.” Raven asked, Keith glanced down at the lioness and ran a hand through her fur.

“I will,” Everyone turned to Lance. “Blue already talk to me about this and thinks that it’s time that I moved on, even if I really don’t want to lose you.” Lance looked down at the lioness that laid in his lap, running his hand over her head.

**“I will always be here for you and you will always be my paladin.”** Blue said, Lance smiled at her before she sat up. **“As for who will pilots me, it would be the princess.”** Allura looks eyes widen, clearly surprised. **“You’re ready** , **your father would be proud.”** The lioness explained and Allura nodded.

“There is only one more thing we have to do,” Keith stated, everyone silently agreed.

They all stood in front of Black who still was laying on her side in the middle of her hanger. Keith sighed out as he stared at the lioness, there was a nudge and he looked down as Red pressed him forward. Keith smiled down at her before looking back at Black and walking up to her. Everyone waited patiently outside, Raven stared at the lioness waiting for any kind of movement. That’s when Black’s eyes lid up and she slowly stood up before roaring. Raven smiled as everyone else gave a small cheer to see the proud lioness standing once more.

————-

“It looks good on you.” Keith turned in his new black paladin armor to Raven who was standing in the doorway, alone. The lions soon as Black came back online, they all were hanging with her to get the lioness caught up on everything that happened.

“Thanks, but it feels kind of wrong though.” Keith looked back in the mirror as Raven walked up.

“That’s alright, it will take time, but you will get use to it. Remember when Shiro was complaining about how tight the chest plate because of his man boobs.” Keith just snorted at the memory and Raven smiled, looking in the mirror.

“You know we never got to talk about you and Pidge’s new relationship,” Keith smirked, Raven slightly blushed as she glared at him.

“Shut up, at least I was able to able to confess my feelings unlike someone else I know.”

“Hey!” Keith yelled with a slight blush, Raven just chuckled at ruffled the boy’s wild hair and walked toward the door.

“Ya, ya at least now you have no choice but to actually to talk to him without trying to have a gay panic moment.” Raven comment only causing Keith to grow even more red, almost as the same color has his red paladin armor.

“Why you little…” Raven laughed and quickly bolted as Keith immediately started chasing after her though, she could see the grin on his face.

————-

Haggar stood over Zarkon’s body, the only thing that kept him alive was the quintessence that flowed into his body. The old woman took one last glance at her emperor before walking out of the large room, watching the doors shut in front of her.

“Took you long enough.” Haggar stated and turned to a tall man, he had purple skin, long, flowing, white hair with pointed ears and bright purple eyes with the classic yellow sclera with four female half galras like himself behind the man. The man scowled at the woman’s remark.

“If you think I’m going to sit and weep by my father’s side… your wrong.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to Lotor.” Haggar explained, Lotor raised a brow.

“Father won’t be happy once he finds out I’m here.”

“Not my fault you got yourself into this mess especially after try to take the weapon.”

“I just wanted to see the girl for myself after I was exiled, too bad your little weapon is dead now. It’s ashamed too, she was actually a pretty little thing, unlike the rest of your weapons.” Lotor remarked, a hand on his hip as Haggar walked past him.

“Guardian isn’t dead,” Lotor’s brow raised once more and Haggar continued. “She lives on, I can sense her, but I don’t know where she is located. But that’s not why I called you here.” Haggar turned back, Lotor narrowing his eyes, unsure what the old woman wanted from him. “I need you to do what you do best, deceive the masses and get back that rightfully belongs to the empire.” A smirk appeared on Lotor’s face as he looked toward the other four half galra before back at the old woman.

“With pleasure witch.” Lotor placed a hand on his chest before walking past her and toward the others. “Now my generals let go have some fun, shall we.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/J4R0h8)


End file.
